Digital Phantom
by misc666
Summary: In West Shinjuku children are changing. "Tamers" are popping up throughout the city and their power makes the goverment tremble. But one being is hunting down his own and destroying their digimon. He is the Digital Phantom.
1. Digital Phantom Index 0:1

**Thursday 13th May 200**X, ****22:30********

**Streets of Shinjuku**

Swear raced down the sides of Sakamoto Masaharu's face as he ran from his pursuer. His parents were always saying he should lose some weight maybe get fit. But he'd always replied that there wasn't any real point in him getting into shape. Now he really wished he'd listened to them all those times. His panting got heavier as his hands felt for the white and magenta coloured device stuffed in his pocket.

With a grunt he pulled it free with a cascade as the sweet wrappers he'd left in there spilled out. But his fingers were thick and clumsy and as it fell to the ground he began crawling around trying to find it noticing for the first time how dark it was. With a feeling of triumph his hands wrapped around it.

And that's when he heard the clump of its boots. It had been chasing him for some time never running and yet always managing to keep up with him. In a few seconds the shadow of it came round the corner.

The figure was no taller than Masaharu was, although Masaharu was short for his age and his girth made him seem shorter. The body was completely covered by a cloak so black that he had to make sure he was looking at his pursuer and not just shadows.

"What the hell do you want with me?" yelled Masaharu as rain began to fall from the sky. In seconds he was soaked through while the figure across from him didn't seem to notice that raindrops were hitting it. 

A long silence followed as he waited for and answer. None came.

"Why are you after me?" Masaharu had composed himself and tried to be as polite as he could to this 'person' in front of him. But again the figure made no move to react as its hands delved into the cloak and pulled something out. Although it was obstructed from his view he knew what it was instantly.

"A device? You've got one of those strange devices, too? How'd you get that? What is it?" Masaharu was frantic now as he pulled his own out waving it in front of him as if it could ward off evil spirits or more hopefully whatever was there in front of him.

And a part of Masaharu hoped something more important. He hoped his partner was around watching this. He hoped that it would save him. With a cry he raised his arms into the air as if praying to some omnipresent being to come down and save him. But he heard no divine thunder and no buzzing that would indicate his partner was around and ready to save him.

So with no other option left to him he did the only thing he could think of. The thing he'd not done since he was younger. The only thing that in the end managed to ward off the bullies. The thing that got him the attention he didn't need but dearly wanted to get him the attention all young boys crave from the people around him. With a bellow of pain he broke down in a fit of tears. For the first time in four years he cried.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm a kid. I've not even gone through puberty." He leapt forward throwing himself down at the being's knees gripping them as a suppliant. He hoped his last words would stir someone who didn't seem to have gone through puberty himself. He dearly wanted to find a common thread that they both shared. He wanted to save himself. He knew, despite know true basis, that this figure wasn't here to chat niceties or give him back a lost wallet. The figure was too ominous.

 With a yell he leapt to his feet and aimed a punch at the cloaked figure. But that's when he heard the buzz of his partner above him.

"Don't do it Masaharu. Run. Run fast. Run as fast as you can." He was instantly heartened to see the familiar black and yellow wasp like bug with a red stinger and magenta wings, the same colour as parts of his device, with yellow eye designs on them. Flymon hovered while his two left arm-like mandibles directed him far away from his stalker. This was when he realised that as he'd gone to hit it he didn't see it move an inch.

"What is this?" With his hand he gestured to the still being. It made no indication to have noticed him talking about it.

"They say he hunts our kind. They say he hunts the "Tamers" and destroys their digimon. They say there have been many before us." Flymon's voice was grave as if he knew more than he was telling his partner. Masaharu somehow felt this fear and began to back away always keeping his eyes on it.

"Now I guess you can come out of hiding." Masaharu was confused by his partner's words until something else appeared. He knew instantly it was a digimon. Whether it was the fact that it was a dragon, or that it was black and white with strange red markings all over and a white mane of hair or whether it was the pure fact that it was two stories tall he knew it was a digimon like his partner. And he felt bile building up inside him. 

With a heave he vomited violently over the ground feeling it stain his face as he failed to bend over quick enough. With a exasperated sigh he finally gave in to his stressed limbs and slid to the floor lying against a wall no longer caring that he was sitting next to vomit despite the pungent smell it gave off.

"Hmm, Flymon. I Black Growmon." The words were loud but it seemed that the dragon didn't quite fully understand the language it was speaking. If not for its size Masaharu would have called it a baby, or at least a young infant.

"I've never heard of your species. But no matter, I was well known back in the Digital World. And I was feared throughout the land." Flymon let out a haughty laugh as it hovered just higher than Black Growmon stood.

"You No Nice. I Delete. Exhaust Flame." Flymon hadn't expected an attack so early. But as the giant dragon spat out a flaming ball he used his superior speed to dodge at the very last second feeling it singe him along the edge of his wing.

"So we're playing already. Deadly Sting." Flymon curled up as the stinger on his rear end shot out hitting Black Growmon. But much to Flymon's, and an exhausted Masaharu's, dismay the stinger hit the hardened skin and bounced away ineffectually. This was clearly not as simple as it seemed. 

"Plasma Blade." A blade slid out of his arm growing a dark red with black highlights as Black Growmon swung it around. A deadly arc shot out. This time Flymon hadn't expected it. He'd been sure that the dark dragon's attacks would be slow but strong. But this time it was fast. Too fast for him to dodge. With a shriek he fell as his wings were ripped from his back in a shower of data. With a thump he hit the ground heavily feeling his body rupture.

"No, please no." But by now Masaharu was barely conscious. His words were lost in the wind and as he reached out he barely got far before having to stop and lie back. His breathing was heavy now and he wondered what would happen to him if his partner was killed. Would it be like the newspaper article he'd read? Was this really what did it to all those children?

That's when he saw the figure above him. Its face was still hidden in the cowl of the cloak but somehow it radiated pity.

"Sakamoto Masaharu, what is your last wish?" The voice was masculine, or so Masaharu thought but by that time he couldn't be too sure. But somehow all the selfish wishes of being rich and having the girl of his dreams were gone. By now he only desired the one piece of knowledge that he wouldn't let elude him.

"What is this? Please I want to…" The voice died of and Masaharu's eyes darkened as Black Growmon brought his foot down on Flymon crushing the insect digimon. But in his hand rested the magenta and white device, its screen now darkened. The body slid down the wall coming to rest with his face lying in the vomit with a squelch.

"D-ark." With no more words he bent down and picked up the device, slipping it into his robes. Then he turned to Black Growmon who was watching the data stream out from between his toes and disappear into the sky.

"You. You're the Digital Phantom…" cried a new voice from the shadows.

-----------------------------------

Digital Phantom

 By Misc666

A Digimon Tamer fanfiction with Boogiepop Phantom influences. I don't own either series. I only own the idea of the story and several minor characters. 

Index 0:1 – Dream a Little Nightmare

-----------------------------------

**Friday 14th May 200****X, **11:12********

**West**** **Shinjuku****** **Elementary School******, Class 5-B**

"Takato you'd better wake up." Takato grunted as he opened his eyes. Beside him the visor clad face of his friend Hirokazu was looking at him intently while his hand was shaking him viciously. With another groan he turned around to where Ayaka was giggling in the seat behind Juri and Miki, sitting either side of her, were only barely containing their own giggles.

"Bleargh." The two girls couldn't hold it in after hearing Takato's first words. He'd only just gained consciousness and was unable to form words as he tried to use his voice box after just waking up. 

The giggling girls however caught the attention of their teacher, Asanuma Nami, who immediately halted the kid who was reading the current passage in the book they were looking at.

"Katou, Itou, Nakajima. Is there something you find funny about the passage I'm reading? Do you want to explain to the class why you interrupted?" Takato felt frightened as small veins seemed to pop up on her forehead. Beside him he felt Hirokazu carefully slid back onto his own chair making sure not to catch her attention.

"Sorry buddy. I'm staying away from her today; Jun said it's her time of the month if you know what I mean." Hirokazu quickly whipped the book up into his hands and made it out to look like he was busy reading it. Of course Takato could see the digimon cards hidden behind it that Hirokazu was looking at.

"I'm sorry Asanuma-sensei. It wasn't out fault. Takato was sleeping in class again and made some really odd noises." Miki put on her sweetest smile while Ayaka nodded agreement. Juri meanwhile cast a dirty expression at the two of them for escaping punishment by placing the blame elsewhere, even if it was justified.

"Okay. Well Matsuda, what do you have to say for yourself? And it better be good, this is the second time you've been asleep in my class. And that's only counting this week. Just… just go out in the hallway again." As Takato got to his feet he heard her mutter about being too young to deal with kids.

"You're not that young." Takato once more put his foot in his mouth as shown by the angry expression on her face, the increase in popping veins and the increased amount of giggles including those of his friends Hirokazu and Kenta, although they were more of a fit of laughter as Hirokazu even went as far as rolling on the floor.

"Shiota get back in your seat. And Matsuda, hallway now! I don't think the PTA would look kindly on me killing you." She rubbed her forehead as Takato backed away as fast as he could always keeping his eyes on her as sweat poured down the sides of his head.

"Thank you for that Asanuma-sensei." As he hit the door he spun and burst through it as fast as he could which led to him falling to the floor. The kid nearest the door kindly closed it discretely although he could see that some of the class had noticed his clumsiness.

"What happened to me in there? It happened on Monday as well. I just passed out without any warning. I remember her starting and then Hirokazu waking me up. What happened? And what was that dream?" That's when he realised two girls were giggling and pointing at him.

"Look at him Ayane, he's talking to himself. What a weirdo." Said one girl between giggles, despite him being pretty sure she knew that he could see and hear them.

"Quiet Miyu, that's not nice. Besides don't you want me to tell you about what I heard? About that kid in 5-D?" The other girl smiled at him while her friend pouted at having to give up her fun.

"Yeah go on then, how'd you find out though?" said Miyu as she leant against the wall.

"My little brother Hideaki is in 5-C and his friends were talking about it when we came in. So I listened in because it sounded interesting. It was really messed up, though I can't work out who'd tell a bunch of ten year olds about it." She seemed to ponder this question for a second

"Come on Ayane. Don't keep me in suspense. We got kicked out of the classroom because you were going to tell me in class. So tell me." She grinned in earnest as Ayane sighed.

"Okay apparently Masaharu, you know the really chubby kid in 5-D?" asked Ayane in a tone that suggested it would be pointless unless Miyu recognised the name. Takato realised he did. But he didn't know anyone in 5-D. Maybe Hirokazu or Kenta had been talking about him.

"Oh yeah the fat one. He makes my skin crawl, on Monday he tried chatting me up. I told him to fuck off." The girl waved her hand dismissively as if she didn't care whether it had hurt the boy's feelings. Takato was pretty sure this was true as the girl didn't look like the nicest person he'd met.

"Well apparently last night he was found comatose lying in a puddle of his own vomit. I heard it was really sick. Anyway, it looked like he'd just passed out. Apparently nobody had beaten him up or anything, the police are really stumped." Ayane shrugged as Miyu seemed to get excited by this.

"Well damn brat got what was coming to him." Miyu seemed a bit too happy by this.

"You didn't have anything to do with it?" said Ayane with a large grin plastered over her face. Miyu looked at her with mock hurt.

"Me, how dare you imply…" Miyu broke down into laughter as did Ayane shortly after. They were broken up as their stern faced teacher pulled open the door and ushered them inside.

"Masaharu, in my dreams. I saw Masaharu. And those things. And the figure in the dark cloak." Takato felt a shiver down his spine as he thought of the figure whose face he never saw. What kind of dream was that? And was it more than just a dream?

And why was he obsessing over it?

----------------------------

**Friday 14th May 200****X, **12:51********

**West**** **Shinjuku****** **Elementary School******, Cafeteria**

"I'm telling you. Sakamoto Masaharu was found comatose," yelled Hirokazu loudly and happily as Kenta tried to pretend he didn't know him and the others at their table covered their ears.

"Shut up you idiot. You don't have to be so loud," yelled an equally loud Ayaka as she slammed her palms down on the table. Hirokazu shrunk away from her as he sat back down. She also sat down but with a much smugger look on her face compared to the visor wearing boy.

"Look, Hirokazu's right. Apparently it was Lee in 5-D who found him last night." Kenta leaned back as Hirokazu's smug grin returned to his face as someone backed him up.

"Blue haired Lee Jenrya, right? Why was he wondering around at night, why was Sakamoto out for that matter?" asked Miki, who like Kenta was far more subdued than her own friend Ayaka. Ayaka was now pouting herself as she lost a chance to put down Shiota.

"Yeah. As for what he was doing. I think he said he was on his way back from martial arts practice. Of course as for Sakamoto, it seems he was running away from someone." As Kenta said this Takato felt his memory jog. Wasn't the cloaked figure chasing Masaharu in his dream?

"I had a dream while I was asleep in class. In it I saw Masaharu." Everyone spun as Takato came out with this. He was sure he saw Miki stifle a giggle before she turned away to hide it.

"And what happened in this dream? Did you see who was chasing him? Do you know what happened?" Everyone sighed again as Hirokazu jumped up and yelled. Sometimes Takato wondered how Hirokazu didn't seem to realise he was yelling all the time. It seemed that everyone else would have agreed with him, including people from other tables who'd turned to see what was going on and who was yelling.

"Well I saw this figure in a black cloak chasing him. And then these two monsters fought. And when one defeated the other Masaharu just collapsed into his vomit." Takato felt his ears burning as he said this realising that he sounded crazy telling them about this. The suppression of giggles and the odd looks he was receiving were proof of this.

"Sure Takato. And what were these monsters like. You've been watching monster anime again. Remember when you were sure you saw yourself crush me while I was in Evangelion Unit 03 and you were in Unit 01. You stopped watching Evangelion after that." Hirokazu grinned as everyone laughed at this.

"Yeah but this is more than that, isn't it?" asked Takato hopefully as everyone turned away.

"Maybe it was the Digital Phantom?" said Miki quietly. Ayaka and Hirokazu both jumped at this with their eyes gleaming.

"What's the Digital Phantom?" Takato looked at the pair with a dazed expression. They both seemed surprised.

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" asked Kenta pushing his glasses up with his hand.

"Yeah, they say that at nights this guy hunts down 'special' people. And sends them away to somewhere. And they say he was responsible for doing in Sakamoto, and at least four others. You know how this isn't the first unexplained comatose kid they've found. They've been finding them since January." Hirokazu scoffed as Ayaka finished speaking.

"That's all you know? Well I'll tell you some more stuff. Like the day when the first kid fell comatose was also the day Akiyama Ryou disappeared. And how the kids have all either been at this school or that private school that Makino Ruki goes to." Hirokazu beamed proudly as everyone cast him worried looks.

"You're doing it again Hirokazu. You're a bit obsessed with the two of them." Ayaka stuck her tongue out at him getting revenge on him knowing more than her.

"Well, does any of that help? Not that I personally believe in the Digital Phantom. Frankly it's pretty much as likely as Hirokazu is as meeting Akiyama Ryou." Kenta finished the last of his food as Hirokazu looked over with a hurt expression.

"What… what do you mean? Don't you think I'm ever gonna get to meet Ryou-sama?" Everyone felt a little uncomfortable knowing how unstable their friend could get when it came to Akiyama Ryou.

But luckily they were saved from answering him as the bell rang signalling that classes were starting again. Hirokazu, Kenta, Ayaka and Miki all leapt up and ran off. But Takato was surprised to find Juri still there staring at him.

"We have to clear up the trays, they left without doing it." Takato sighed as he realised this was the only reason she'd stayed behind. She probably thought he was mad just like the others.

"Okay, Katou." He got up and together they moved the six trays off the table before heading back to class themselves. As Takato began to open the door he felt Juri's hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you." And before he could respond she slipped into the classroom leaving him standing there with his hand on the door. Did she really believe him? She didn't look like she was just humouring him.

And confusion set in.

Not for the first time of course.

---------------------------------

**Friday 14th May 200****X, **17:01********

**Shinjuku**** **Park********

"I'm telling you. That dream was more than just a dream," protested Takato that afternoon as he played against Hirokazu and Kenta with their digimon cards. Luckily they were able to stay out of other people's attention by sitting inside the dinosaur shaped playing apparatus.

"Yeah, I don't doubt you. Now shut up and play." Hirokazu fumed as he slapped down another card. Somehow despite his complacency, or maybe due to it, Takato was pulling off some amazing moves and was easily beating Hirokazu.

"Heh, Takato's got you now Hirokazu." Kenta grinned as Takato put down another card which destroyed Hirokazu's Guardromon with ease. Takato paled upon seeing what he'd played. He hadn't realised this when he had the dream.

"Flymon. There was a Flymon in the dream. That's what the monsters were. They were digimon." Hirokazu and Kenta both put on equally worried looks. In their opinion their oldest friend seemed to be going crazy.

"Come off it Takato. Digimon don't exist. If they did I'm sure there'd be lots of news stories about them. After all some of them are pretty huge, and dangerous. I mean, imagine a Meramon and how hard a time it would have hiding. It is made of fire after all." Hirokazu seemed pretty proud of his reasoning, Kenta however seemed a little unsure.

"But how'd we don't know that new stories are about them. How many unsolved arsons are there? They could be Meramon, not that I'm saying I really believe you Takato. But what if they were real? Why partner with Sakamoto?" Kenta seemed to ponder this for a minute as Hirokazu nodded in agreement.

"He's right. I've talked to Sakamoto a couple of times. And frankly I couldn't see why anyone, or anything, would want to partner with him. Frankly he's one of those kids who think they're much harder than they really are, and uses his money to try and back this up." Hirokazu sighed as he remembered the annoyance the boy often caused when he entered a room.

"Yeah but you know I've never met Masaharu. But I could describe him for you perfectly. How can you explain that?" Takato felt his face flush as his voice rose in anger, despite the pair being his best friends.

"Yeah but answer this for me. If digimon partner with kids, why not me? Ain't I the best at digimon cards?" Hirokazu banged his chest proudly as he laid another card. Then paled as Takato played another which wiped out Hirokazu's and then won the game.

"Not really, you're good. But your no Akiyama Ryou, heck you couldn't even stand up to Makino Ruki. And those two are the best in Tokyo." Kenta smiled at the sour expression on Hirokazu's face, not out of spite but out of mischief. 

"Frankly I wouldn't mind being second best to Ryou. And besides neither has been to any tournaments in over a year."  Hirokazu laughed as the other two worried about their friend's slightly disturbing obsession with Akiyama Ryou, the legendary duellist.

"Look let's just head home. I've got to help my parents in the Bakery tonight. And we've all got homework to do, that means you Hirokazu. Asanuma-sensei will chew you out like crazy if you don't do it this time." Hirokazu returned to his irritated fuming as Kenta grinned in agreement.

"Sure, let's go." All three grabbed their boxes of cards and slipped out into the park before walking in the direction of the Matsuda Bakery. 

As they reached the exit a blue haired boy their age holding the hand of a much younger reddish haired girl. Hirokazu brightened upon seeing the two of them.

"Hey Lee, how's it going?" Hirokazu waved to the boy who looked back feebly and gave a little wave. He turned to the girl and got her to quiet down for a second as he addressed the boisterous kid.

"I'm fine. Just out taking my little sister to play in the park." Takato personally couldn't see much family resemblance in the Lee siblings except maybe for the fairly Chinese looks. Of course he didn't know Lee Jenrya well since he didn't hang around way too much with other classes and Hirokazu only knew from taking some martial arts in the same class a long time ago, not that Hirokazu had managed to stay interested in martial arts for long.

"Okay see you around then." Hirokazu turned away and continued walking. Kenta turned to follow him but Takato stopped.

He turned. He looked at Jenrya.

Jenrya turned. Jenrya looked at him. 

Recognition passed between the two. But neither knew why.

The moment passed. Jenrya's sister began tugging on his arm. Takato realised the others hadn't noticed he'd not been following them.

They departed in opposite directions.

But Takato still couldn't work out why. He was sure he'd never met Jenrya before. Not even in passing during school. But then he thought of something.

It all came back to the dream.

----------------------------------

**Thursday 13th May 200**X, ****22:47********

**Streets of Shinjuku**

"You. You're the Digital Phantom…" cried a new voice from the shadows.

The figure in the black cloak turned to where a blue haired boy stood. Behind him was a rabbit that stood like a man with trousers and guns for arms. In the blue haired boy's hand lay a D-ark with white and green colouring.

"I'm going to stop you this time. I can't let you do this again. This time it's the end for you. Your desire for power will be your undoing." The boy's face showed the anger he had for the cloaked figure although the figure seemed to show no emotions of his own.

"Hey Jen. I don't think he's listening. Want me to fire at him? Just a little warning shot. Around head height, maybe?" The bunny grinned as it hefted the gun arms in the air and pointed them at the figure.

"Galgomon. There's always a better way to deal with it. We can talk. We don't have to fight." The bunny pouted while Jenrya turned back to where the figure was departing and the giant dragon had disappeared despite its size.

"He's ignoring us Jen. Sure you don't want me to shoot him?" Galgomon felt downtrodden as Jenrya glared at him. But then Jenrya's expression became more upbeat.

"Yes, but try to miss. I don't want you killing him." Galgomon grinned at this.

"Thanks Jen. Gatling Arm." Galgomon brought the arm up and shot alongside the Digital Phantom making sure not to hit him. But suddenly a bullet clipped the cloak.

And the roar was heard.

And the black dragon once more appeared as if out of nowhere.

And Galgomon wished he hadn't done that.

And the endless fight began once more.

"Exhaust Flame." The ball of flame hit the ground in front of Galgomon sending him flying backwards into a wall. Jenrya ran over to help him only to be pushed away.

"Feh, he just got lucky. I'm more of a match for him than that Flymon had been. This battle will be over in no time." Galgomon grinned as he got back to his feet.

"Exhaust Flame." Black Growmon spat out another ball of fire but Galgomon was prepared for him.

"Dum Dum Upper." With speed and agility that defied his bulk he leapt into the air hitting Black Growmon straight in the chin. 

But Black Growmon failed to feel this.

And his eyes glowed as he grew angry.

-----------------------------------

**Friday 1st January 200**X, ******00:00******

**Sakamoto Household**

Sakamoto Masaharu's hands dropped the receiver of the phone as he reached over to grab a jacket. Then he stuffed some snacks in there just in case it took some time. Then he ran down the hallway, past the kitchen where his mother was cleaning the dishes and to the front door.

"Masaharu, where are you going?" Masaharu ignored his mother's calls as he walked outside. The call had been very specific. If he left the house at the right time and made it to his destination he'd see something beautiful.

And nothing was going to stand in his way.

And that's when he saw the glorious glow.

And the light blinded him.

And it was gone.

But it hadn't left him on his own.

The buzzing began.


	2. Digital Phantom Index 0:2

**Sunday 16th May 200**X, Unknown****

**Unknown**

"Culu. Please don't hurt me, culu." The small white rodent-like creature with large ears and a red triangular design on its forehead jumped out of the way as a large claw slammed down where it had been. With this it began running as fast as its stumpy little legs would carry it.

The attacker let out no reply to this. It was revealed to be a large black humanoid dragon with a metal faceplate and horns, metal pads on the thighs, metal claws on both his hands and feet and long metal blades on his elbows. Four dark red tattered wings were on his back and wires seemed to go from some parts to others.

With a roar it brought the clawed hands down together ripping through the bushes the rodent had sought sanctuary in. That's when a boy came running after the dragon-like creature.

"Cyber Dramon, stop it. You can't kill a defenceless digimon. I won't let you." The boy had a metal gauntlet with red trim on his right arm. As he got closer a whip of light emerged from it wrapping around the dragon's arm pulling him back before he got another chance to attack it.

"Ooh thank you, culu. I was very scared, culu." The rodent seemed to do a little dance as it got back to its feet. The dragon snarled as it turned to face the boy who shrugged.

"Don't worry. Cyber Dramon is just rather uncontrollable at times. I don't know why he'd attack a little guy like you though." The boy smiled as the rodent bounced up and down in front of Cyber Dramon. The dragon just relaxed and the boy released the whip from its arm.

"Well I'm going to go now, culu." The creature turned to leave. But as he did that a bestial snarl emerged from the metal faceplate. With a roar it spun as its claws reached out for the creature grabbing it around it's stomach tightly.

And it disappeared.

--------------------------

**Sunday 16th May 200**X, Unknown****

**Unknown**

And in a swirling land of data it reappeared. And looked around.

"What is this?" The small rodent looked around inquisitively as numbers flashed past some even passing through his transparent body and shot off again.

"Welcome to what the humans call a Digital Field. Whatever goes in here can come out in the human world," said a sugary voice from somewhere.

"Oh, what is the human world? How would I get there? Culu." The rodent jumped up and down as it began running towards where it assumed the voice was coming from. And yet as much as it ran with its little legs it couldn't ever find the body the voice came from. And there didn't seem to be anywhere for anything to hide.

"It's a terrible place. You wouldn't want to go there. You can stay with me. I'll take care of you, Culumon." The voice seemed to get closer and as it did it spun around looking for whoever was offering to let him stay with them. But it wasn't interested in this place. 

It had become dull for the inquisitive digimon.

"No thank you, culu. I don't like this place much. I want to go to the human world. I wanna see what it's like." Culumon began running away from where the voice was coming. Suddenly the world he was in felt all so more frightening. And so did the voice that had felt inviting before.

"Culumon, you can't leave me. I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Now stay where you are. I'll come to you." The voice was a cruel mockery of was it had first seemed like. Somehow Culumon found an extra burst of speed and ran faster than he had been.

"No, culu. I want to go to the human world. I don't want to stay with you, culu. You're scaring me." Numbers seemed to swirl around more and more now. And the seemingly non-existent sky became dark. 

The world was frightening and cold.

"Culumon, you belong to me. I will have you no matter where you run. You are mine." The voice was closer and yet Culumon couldn't find it no matter where he looked. And he knew he didn't want to know what it belonged to even if he was curious. After all sometimes curiosity wasn't the smartest option.

"Culu."

 And he disappeared once more.

"Bugger." A line of expletives could be heard from the mysterious voice. Laughter suddenly came from elsewhere, a gruff but booming laugh.

"Ahh, seems you've failed again. But you always fail. Hmm, am I going to have to hunt down him now that you've lost him? Now that you've lost him, once more." The new voice was cruel and mocking to the original voice.

"I shall go. I will not fail once more. He shall be mine." The original voice was indignant.

"He shall be ours, brother." And with that the newer voice grew silent.

"I won't fail."

--------------------------

**Sunday 16th May 200****X, **23:34********

**West**** **Shinjuku****** **Elementary School********

And Culumon popped into existence.

And found himself in the schoolyard.

And saw the football field.

And smiled to himself.

This place looked interesting.

"Culu," he said in awe.

-----------------------------------------------------

Digital Phantom

 By Misc666

A Digimon Tamer fanfiction with Boogiepop Phantom influences. I don't own either series. I only own the idea of the story and several minor characters. 

Index 0:2– Beings of unnameable fears

-----------------------------------------------------

**Monday 17th May 200**X, ****14:12********

**Gijuku**** Private School, Front Entrance**

"Wow Makino-sempai is so cool," squealed a nine year old girl. The person she'd been talking about, a girl with red haired ponytail and sour expression, shot her a dirty glare. The girl backed away frightened of the girl she been praising. Then the red-haired girl straightened the plaid skirt and walked off.

"Ruki-chan, you're not going to make friends if you scare them off. Poor Sugita's going to be traumatised because of you, probably. Try to keep a less apathetic attitude, how's anyone going to get close to you?" Another girl with small brown pigtails and a pleasant smile appeared.

"Uehara, don't call me that. And what makes you think I want to make friends with little girls?" Ruki continued walking while the other girl pouted.

"You don't have to be so mean. Besides you can call me Minami anyway, we've known each other for how long?" The girl started counting upon her fingers as Ruki continued walking. Noticing this Minami ran to catch up.

"We've only known each other for six months. Now leave me alone. I have somewhere to be in a little while." Ruki continued walking as Minami noticed her counting wasn't needed and let her hand drop as she blushed profusely at how silly she must have looked.

"Well you can't leave now. We still have classes. You can't just skip school. What would your mother think of that? Hmm, I know my dad would go ballistic if he knew I was skipping school. Not that I would. But you shouldn't either." Minami stopped to think but again Ruki ignored her as she kept walking towards the front door and away from school

"I'm already ahead in all my classes. It's not like I'm going to fall behind any of you. Besides Mitsuya-sensei probably won't even notice I'm gone. Stupid woman's too dense to notice." Ruki kept walking all this time despite Minami attempts to stop her. Minami was growing more impatient.

"Come on. If you got to know me I'm sure you'd like me. I can tell you about growing up in Okinawa and you can tell me about what it was like to grow up in Tokyo with a famous mother." Minami smiled but Ruki frowned and sped up her walking. Minami had to run to catch up with her.

"I don't care about what it was like to grow up in Okinawa. And frankly I don't want to talk about my mother. There are few things that I'd least like to talk about. So why don't you go find someone else to tell stories about your childhood pet to. I've got to go." As she made the pet comment Minami frowned but pretty soon she'd lightened up once more. She ran round in front of Ruki and began making funny faces.

"Come on, don't you want to show people that you're not the 'Ice Queen' they say you are. You can be fun-loving can't you? Everyone can be fun. Come on, we'll go sing some karaoke." Minami put on a big smile. But with a disgusted look Ruki pushed her aside and walked onwards and out of the door.

"Hmmph. She doesn't have to be so mean and aloof all the time. I only want to be her friend. After all, it's not like I have many myself. And if she just took some time to look around she'd discover that a lot of people want to be her friend." Minami began to walk back to her class when someone reached out to stop her.

The owner of the hand was a girl with Caucasian features and blond pigtails. Unlike the other girls at the school she didn't wear the school uniform and instead wore a gothic black dress. Minami vaguely remembered her.

"Arisu-chan? What would you like?" She hoped she gotten the name right. Of course she wasn't good with Western names and she hadn't ever met the girl. Although from what she could remember she was a girl who nobody seemed to associate with and even the teachers were afraid to tell her to put on a school uniform instead of what she always wore.

"Alice. But that's not what I wanted to say. It's about Makino." The Japanese was flawless but still held the Western accent of wherever she was from. 

"Ruki-chan? What about her? Do you know why she's always so distant?" Alice looked at the hopeful girl and smirked. 

"Yes. I do. You see as you probably know she comes from a common situation nowadays. Her parents aren't married and she doesn't want to end up like her mother. She views being feminine as being weak and instead focuses on being independent from anyone else. Most importantly she views having friends as a weakness." Alice stopped there to let Minami comprehend it. The girl however just scrunched up her face.

"But having friends is a beautiful thing. You can't just always rely on yourself. Sometimes you need a helping hand." Alice just shrugged as Minami started thinking once more.

"Everyone has to follow their own path in life. Makino just wants to walk her own path alone. Normally paths cross and sometimes people walk the same path together. But she just refuses to let any path near her own, be it you or her mother or any number of people who've tried to get closer to her at some point in her life." Alice's philosophical explanations were beginning to make Minami's head hurt.

"But Ruki would be much happier with friends. I'm sure of that. If she's just let someone get close… You know what? I'm going to never let up. I'm going to make her my friend no matter what." Minami jumped away and smiled at Alice. Then with a wave she ran off to class leaving the blond girl standing there alone.

"Hmm, seems like Makino's life is going to get that little bit more difficult. But who knows, maybe she'll come out of it as a better person. Well looks like it's time for me to go as well." With a last look at Minami who was sliding open the door to her class she turned away and left the school herself.

After all, Makino Ruki wasn't the only person who had something to do this certain afternoon.

--------------------------

**Monday 17th May 200**X, ****14:59********

**Metropolitan**** **Building******, Lobby**

It was midday and as such nobody paid attention as a ten year old girl, with a red pigtail, in a school uniform strode into the lobby of the building. Settling down she sat beside the statue. 

The statue was one that to most would not seem all together out of place to most people. It was marble and of a god-like man with youthful features, a magnificent beard, a curved smile and dense locks for hair. But the most striking feature of the whole statue was the writing on the base. The writing that named the piece of art in the writing of the ancient Greeks, Ύπνος, or as it was more easily translated 'Hypnos' the Greek god of Sleep.

"So I see you're marginally early today. Tell me about Thursday. I want to know what you thought you were doing." Ruki didn't bother looking behind herself. She knew who it was by the voice and knew it was better to not draw attention to the two of them. Instead she snorted disproval.

"Please, spare me that crap. I had nothing to do with that. You think my partner could create cracks in the floor like that? Yamaki if that's what you believe then you don't know the two of us very well." She laughed as the owner of the voice placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, who did? I assume you know, if you're cocky enough that you're going to use that tone with me. Bear in mind I have no patience for games today. So spit it out." Yamaki seemed angry and this made Ruki smirk just a little. It always pleasured her to anger him.

"First, maybe you can tell me what I want to here. How well is it going? The search, I mean." She seemed impatient which brought a brief spurt of laughter from the man behind her.

"It's going well. Seems he nearly, accidentally, returned to this world. Seems that he managed to stop it happening none the less, although something else did manage to come through. Maybe you could head down to West Shinjuku Elementary School later on to check it out. But what happened on Thursday?" The owner of the voice, Yamaki, came round and sat down next to Ruki revealing himself to be a blond haired man in a neat black suit and sunglasses.

"Well it seems that the Digital Phantom claimed another victim and took care of another suspect on our list. Of course he seems to know whether they're a Tamer or not, definitely. As for what happened at least we now know that whatever he's using is big, although how it managed to create cracks like that implies extremely big…" She trailed off causing Yamaki to shoot her an impatient glare.

"And what are you getting at?" His fingers curled around a lighter in his hand which he began flipping open the lid and then closing it and repeating.

"Well this is what? The third time he's done this? And yet have we ever found evidence that he was accompanied by something big. It it's a big as I guess it is then it should be knocking buildings over everywhere and leave cracks in the ground wherever he goes. And yet it doesn't." Ruki stopped to think some more as Yamaki looked at all the people entering and leaving the building.

"Hmm, all these people come in day in and day out and never once realise what's going on above their heads." Yamaki stood up brushing his hands across the arm of the statue with awe clearly in his eyes.

"What's your obsession with that statue?" Ruki meanwhile held something in her hands which she seemed to view with awe but kept her hand shut and fingers tight.

"Well a long time ago in America the police were drawn to the house of a promising, but not great, sculptor. His neighbours had heard him shrieking and between them and the police broke down the door. Now this man had taken to drugs and sold all the sculptures he made to buy more until he had no more sculptures and no materials to make anymore and his drug supply ran out. But it seems that there was one statue he hadn't sold. This one right here. Of course he was utterly mad and raved about how this wasn't a statue but a friend who'd just suddenly turned to stone. Of course how my organisation came into possessing it is another story." He left the statue and sat once more next to the girl.

"Hmm, so tell me about the signal you got last night. What kind of digimon came through?" Ruki no longer cared a bit for whatever stories Yamaki had to tell. After all once she got what she wanted she'd leave him as quickly as she had came into his 'control'.

"Hmm, well it seems that it was too small for Reika and Megumi to detect and that it managed to slip in until we refined the search for whatever came through. However we felt that it wasn't worth sending a unit to deal with. But there must be a reason behind its emergence so maybe you could take a look." He got up to leave.

"Fine, but there are other things I've got to do beforehand. I'll look into it later." She stood up ignoring Yamaki who she knew wouldn't offer his hand to shake and she wouldn't have taken it anyway. And without a second glance she strode out the door and into the afternoon sun.

And beside her the world shimmered.

--------------------------

**Monday 17th May 200**X, ******11:06******

**West**** **Shinjuku****** **Elementary School********

"Matsuda, Katou go get two more cones. I wanted six, not four." Asanuma-sensei sighed as the boy and girl looked sheepishly at her. Around them some of the kids were giggling and behind her were the worst pair when it came to this, Shiota Hirokazu and Kitagawa Kenta.

"Heh, she's gonna have another breakdown," sniggered Hirokazu. Kenta meanwhile burst out laughing before stopping and shushing his friend.

"Come on, I still say that last time it wasn't really a breakdown. She just got a, really bad, migraine when Takato gave her the wrong homework. It wasn't really a true breakdown." She felt another migraine coming on as she spun around. The two boys jumped up at the sight of this. They hadn't expected her to hear the pair of them.

"Okay, Katou and Matsuda go now. Shiota and Kitagawa, be quiet right now or I'm sending you to Kurosawa-sensei. And the rest of you get into a line." She walked away wishing for the day when the current 5-B would be out of her hair. Why couldn't she have one of the younger classes? Or one of the other fifth year classes.

"Okay Asanuma-sensei. We'll be back in a minute." Takato began bowing deeply hoping to escape her wrath. Juri meanwhile grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him away. Just in time as well as veins popped up on Asanuma-sensei's forehead.

"Takato, you've got to stop putting yourself in her way. You're not exactly her favourite student." Takato nodded his agreement while watching her carefully. He'd spent the weekend thinking about what she'd said to him on Friday and he was still no closer to understanding why she'd believe him. Was she like Sakamoto? Did she have experience with digimon herself?

"Katou, why did you believe me on Friday? Why were you the only person to believe me? You can tell me." Takato grabbed her by the arm as she began to open the door to the shed. Inside it was totally dark but the light reflected off something inside there although neither was paying attention.

"Hmm, why did I believe you? Well I suppose I believe you because there's no real reason not to believe you. You may be a little over-imaginative but there's no real reason for you to lie about something like that." She happily pulled open the door while Takato returned to thinking.

And that's when something shot out of the door.

Juri noticed it coming and jumped away.

But Takato wasn't paying attention and was hit full in the face.

By the small rodent like digimon, Culumon.

"Whoops, culu." Culumon stood up on his two little legs and began brushing dirt and dust off his body. That's when he noticed the unconscious boy underneath his feet, whose chest he was standing on.

"Oh, hello little guy." Juri pulled her hand out of her pocket letting go of whatever had been in there. Nearby the bushes rustled despite the lack of wind.

"Ouch, what hit me?" Takato groggily opened his eyes and reached a hand up to rub his head. That's when he noticed Culumon. With a cry he jumped up throwing off Culumon who sailed through the air and landed with a thud on the ground sending up a shower of dust.

"Woah, what the hell is that?" asked Takato as an indignant Culumon got to his feet and stared him down.

"I'm Culumon. What are you?" As Culumon spoke this he caused Juri to giggle. The little marshmallow like creature looked so odd with his little voice and attempt at a violent and angry expression.

"It can speak. Well that's… odd. Umm… I'm Matsuda Takato." Takato bent down on his knees and poked Culumon in the stomach.

"Umm… Takato maybe poking him isn't the nicest thing to do. Poor little guy's probably scared witless by us. After all look he's so little and young." Juri picked up the little guy holding him close to her chest. Takato blushed at the sight as Culumon also seemed to be blushing at the place he was being held.

"Katou, I don't think that's the best place to hold him. Culumon seems to be getting dizzy." Sure enough as Juri put him down Culumon's eyes started spinning as he spun round in a daze. With a plop he fell down and lay there. Carefully Takato walked over to him and poked him again. 

Culumon shot straight up and bit Takato's finger.

What followed was an odd scene as Takato ran around with Culumon latched onto his index finger.

"Katou, Matsuda. Where are those cones I asked for five minutes ago?" Both kinds shot straight up as they heard their teacher's voice. Noticing that Culumon still had yet to let go Takato put his hand behind his back as Asanuma-sensei appeared rubbing her forehead.

"Umm we were just looking for them, they weren't in the same place as the others which was the reason why we didn't bring them back in the first… place." Takato began to sweat as Asanuma-sensei studied him closely. Behind him he felt Culumon clamping down harder which brought a yelp of pain from him.

"What was that? Are you okay Matsuda?" She began to walk around him but every time she got half way he'd also turn so she never saw what was going on.

"Okay Asanuma-sensei. I've got the other two now. How about Takato locks up while the two of us head back and he catch up." Asanuma-sensei stopped chasing Takato to turn towards Juri. Finally she sighed and helped Juri carry the two cones. As she departed Takato saw Juri shoot him a wink.

--------------------------

**Monday 17th May 200**X, ****18:21********

**West**** **Shinjuku****** **Elementary School********

"Silly, silly Takato." Takato sweat-dropped as the yellow dog-like sock puppet on Juri's hand talked, admittedly Juri's ventriloquism wasn't very good with her lips obviously moving. Of course she seemed to never notice this and after a while everyone got used to the dog-puppet.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't carry around that weird rodent creature all day. Where was I going to hide it during Gym? Down my shorts maybe? Besides there were no classes that needed it after us today so I thought it would be the best place for him" She pouted as he walked over to the door to the shed the Gym equipment was kept in, the one he'd decided to hide Culumon in after removing the little creature from his hand.

"Well I suppose. But how are we going to get into the shed? You locked it, remember." He grinned as he pulled the door open easily and motioned for Juri to go in. However this time he was surprised as nothing shot out of the darkness. In fact as he went in himself he found it empty of small white rodents. 

"Where the hell is Culumon? I left him in here. I left him in here… with the door… open. I left the door open. He got out." It slowly dawned on him that maybe leaving the easily excitable little creature on his own for several hours with an unlocked door should have been an unsurprising result.

It was gone.

This would never be a good thing.

He could be anywhere in West Shinjuku, maybe even all of Shinjuku or all of Tokyo.

He'd be near impossible to find.

"But he couldn't have twisted the handle. Didn't you see those stubby little things he called arms and paws. He couldn't have held onto it. There's no way he could have gotten out…" A noise stunned him as he spun round to find Culumon strolling out of the bushes with chocolate smeared over his face.

"Hi, culu. I went and got some food. It was good." The little creature looked satisfied as he walked over to the two of them. Juri bent down to pick him up when the bushes rustled again.

"That's what he sent me to find? That's the wild digimon that passed over last night? Damn it, what a waste of my precious time. Well might as well deal with it now that I'm here. It's not like it'll be a problem for Renamon." The owner of the voice was a girl with red hair in a ponytail wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a broken heart on it. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses making her expression hard to see.

"Yes Ruki. I'll delete it now. I'll take it away from its pitiful existence." The voice seemed to come from nowhere. However soon it appeared as a tall yellow fox on two legs appeared beside the girl.

"Culu, she looks scary." Takato saw Culumon push himself closer to Juri's chest and half wished he had someone to hold him at that point. The fox seemed lacking in any emotions and his eyes kept being drawn to the claws on her paws. Meanwhile the girl seemed to throw him a dirty glare despite her eyes being covered by sunglasses.

"Okay, now what exactly do you want? Leave Culumon alone and go away." Takato tried to show bravery however the light struck both the fox's claws and the girl's sunglasses. Slowly the girl removed the sunglasses revealing hard eyes which glared straight at Takato.

"Hmmm… So you don't want to hand him over. You want me to make Renamon come and get him? Well I think I'd enjoy that. Go ahead Renamon. And don't be afraid to use force." The girl smirked as Renamon slowly started walking towards the other two and the little digimon.

"Stop it now. You… you're the Digital Phantom, aren't you? Everyone talks about you as if you were some kind of mystical being who does what it feels is right. But you… you're just a plain old bully. You just want to hurt others for your own pleasure. You disgust me." Juri's outburst resulted in a raised eyebrow and bemused look from the other girl. This slowly progressed into a laugh.

"That's pretty funny, girl. No… I'm not the one you call the Digital Phantom. Hmmm, I suppose I can tell you my name. I am Makino Ruki, the Digimon Queen. The greatest player of the digimon card game in this country." She smirked as Takato's memory jogged. 

"You're the one who lost to Akiyama Ryou during the New Years Tournament. But if you're not the Digital Phantom what are you." He noticed the scowl she developed as he mentioned Akiyama Ryou.

"Don't say his name. He was a nothing from a small town who got lucky. He used cards I'd never played against to win and wouldn't have won if he'd played with fair cards. As for what I am. Call me a Tamer. I'm one of the special few who can partner with a digimon. And mine is the strongest. Now give me the digimon." She seemed to grow angrier and angrier as her partner got closer and closer to them.

"And you want to kill them to increase your own power? You disgust me but at the same time you're not the only one who tries to abuse the power we were given. In my opinion that makes you a lot worse than the Digital Phantom. And I'll bring justice to you for your actions. That you can be sure of." The voice was angrier than Takato remembered it but the face was exactly the same. 

"Lee? Lee Jenrya? What are you doing here?" Takato scratched his head but was very surprised to see what looked like a white and green cross between a dog and a rabbit run up onto the blue haired boy's shoulder and wave its large ears around.

"Wow, that's one fine looking digimon." The bunny wolf-whistled earning a glare from Renamon. However he still managed to grin and leer at her.

"Look. I'm going to get rid of that thing. And if you get in the way I'm not going to make Renamon hold back." Ruki's glare grew darker. But they all stopped startled as a roar pierced the air.

And out of the bushes flew a beast.

A red dinosaur with a look of bestial ferocity on its face.

And it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

And the assembled children looked at it with a feeling of dread.

--------------------------

**Sunday ****31st December 200****X-1, **21:56********

**Streets of Shinjuku**

"Damn that Akiyama. Damn him for that card combination. Damn him for beating me. Damn him for everything." Makino Ruki walked the darkened streets avoiding the busy ones where revellers were partying and preparing for the New Year. With a yell she kicked a stone hard satisfied as it hit the window of some abandoned building breaking it.

"What was that card combination anyway? I've been the champion of the Tokyo Regional Tournament three years in a row. I've never known of those cards and yet he pulled them out and used them easily. And they were legal moves as well." She heard the tinkling of glass behind her.

Slowly she reached down into the pocket at her side in which her card reader and best cards were kept. She pulled out a card and the reader and looked down at them. The card was that of a bipedal yellow fox. In fact it was that very card that she'd nearly defeated Akiyama with only for her to be the loser.

"Damn this card. Imagine if I had a real digimon. None would stand before me. Akiyama wouldn't stand before me, that's for sure." A giggle was heard from behind her. Abruptly she spun to find nothing. 

And then the air split down the middle.

Hideously grotesque figures stared out at her from within the void.

Monsters of old mythology; mummies, minotaurs, harpies, cyclopean beings. They were all there.

And they all beckoned to her.

But from there numbers strode one. 

And beside her the crowds parted, growling at the being.

And the bipedal fox, Renamon, emerged into the real world.


End file.
